THINGS FROM THE PAST CAN HEAL THE FUTURE
by PancakeFairy101
Summary: What happens when a fight breaks out between a well-loved married couple? Will their daughter be able to handle all the yelling? And what happens when on the day of his brother's death, he finds a letter written to him before his whole clan was killed?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**A/N:** This is my first story, I hope you all like it. And this story if for my friend because i used her OC in it...XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_{The Fight Begins }_**

"Naruto!" Was all that could be heard in the early morning silence. "Where the fuck did you put my favorite shirt?" Sasuke yelled not even thinking of the others in the house.

"Damn! Why so early this time?" Sasuka thought, as she climbed out of her bed and went to see what one of her father's were yelling about.

"Dammit Naruto, where is it!" Sasuke yelled louder.

"How the hell should I know, you do the laundry not me," Naruto yelled back at his husband.

"Oh my fucking god, will the both of you just shut the fuck up. Dad, your favorite shirt is in the main closet with your good jacket where you left it." Sasuka was pissed. She didn't need this, this early in the morning.

"Oh thank you, love. What would I do without you here to help me," Sasuke said as he kissed his daughter on her head as he walked to the main closet to get the shirt."By the way, the both of you will have to get the next few days off, alright," Sasuke said walking back into the room where his most loved people were sitting on the bed.

"Well for me, that's going to be impossible to do, hun. I have an S-Rank mission to go on in two days," Naruto said looking Sasuke in his eyes.

Naruto knew why Sasuke asked them to take those few days off. His brother's death was coming up again, and we used to visit Itachi's grave every year until Sasuka got to be 12. Then he just stopped, but I know that he visits the grave still every year, even if we don't go with him.

"Why can't you ask Tsunade to give it to someone else?" Sasuke was mad at the fact in 6 years of barely visiting his brothers grave, that the one year he wants the whole family to go, Naruto thinks work is more important.

"Why? Well let's see, she asked me to do this one for her, and she won't tell me much about it, so I just took the job. Oh, and it gives us money. How about that?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, because it's not like he still wouldn't go to his brothers grave without them anyway.

Sasuke was pained by the fact that Naruto didn't even know much about the mission and was still willing to do it over going to visit the grave and give him some support.

"Fine, just go. And when you come back, Sasuka and I will either be at Hinata's or at Kakashi's house. Got it. This is just it for me. I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto this time from all the pain he was feeling at that moment.

"Sasuka, go pack a month's worth of things! We're leaving now!" Sasuke yelled at his daughter.

Not wanting to piss her dad off even more, Sasuka just did what he said. She knew where her dad Sas was coming from. She really wanted to go visit Uncle Itachi's grave with the both of them, but her other dad Nar could be a pain in the ass some times.

"Alright Daddy Sas, I'll go get my things, BUT if when I get back and here one of you argue any more, I will kick both your asses, and then have Aunt Sakura come finish what I started ok?" She said in a sweet voice that gave everyone chills. Not one of the men said anything to the other in fear of their loving but scary daughter.

As Sasuka walked into the room again, both of her fathers were acting childish. Nar sat on the bed looking out the window, and Sas was at his desk drawing or writing; she couldn't tell.

"Alright Daddy Sas, I'm ready when you are. Oh, and can we go to Aunt Sakuras house first? I need to get some more supplies from her." When she asked that, her dad looked at her for a moment.

"Yes, and maybe I can ask Kakashi for some things as well." With that said, Sasuke went and packed his things.

"Dad, will you give daddy a break please? And while you're gone, think of how he's feeling inside. Also, get whatever is crammed up your ass, out alright."

Sasuka looked at the door to see if daddy was ready. Then she turned back to give her dad a kiss on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, I'll tell him what I just told you, so you're both in for a world of hurt, OK?" She said and walked out of the bedroom.


End file.
